Dimensional Chaos
by yugkemoniony1X
Summary: Dark wakes up in a strange new world with no memories along with two other friends with his same symtoms. This crossover is has no romance or inapropriate langauge.
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Chaos

Chapter 1

? (POV)

Ugh. My head hurt more than it usually does and I get hurt a lot! I tried to sit up only feel my head start to pound. I laid back down while weakly opening my eyes. From what I saw, I was in a forest. I rolled onto my belly and used all four of my limbs to pull myself to a crawl,ignoring the pounding in my head as much as possible. I looked around till I saw a puddle. 'I think some water make the pounding in my head go down.' I used most of my strength to get over to the puddle. When got over to it, I was about to drink from it when I saw my reflection. I was small and had little horse ears. I also had hooves on all four limbs and was in a standing position as a horse or pony would stand. I had a short mussle and huge eyes,which were red with a green tint to them. There were few things that surprised me: One was that my hair or mane was a really dark grey and it had three spike like edges. The top one was a cresent moon shape like the two others except that the two others were more like cresents on their sides. My tail was the same color as my hair except it was short and rounded upwards and kinda fluffy. Another was that my body color was as black as coal yet you could still the outline of my nose and mouth. I looked closer at my reflection only to realize I couldn't remember my name! 'Name! Name….My name is…My name is…' it then dawned on me. 'My name is Dark.'

I looked around the place I was in. My head had stopped throbbing by then. I then saw an opening the forest which showed a small town or village. More than happy, I ran or galloped toward the small town. As soon as I got there, a stone sign stood on the side of the path I was following. It said "Welcome to Ponyville Population: ponies" A little confused, I ran into town only to find a whole town run by ponies! The ponies ranged from tall to short to fat to skinny. They also had different colored ponies. Some were normal ponies others had horns on their heads and other had wings! My eyes got wide from excitement. 'Regular ponies, Pegasi, AND Unicorns live here!? This place is AWESOME!' I jumped up and down from excitement only to stop because some of the ponies looked at me strangely. I looked at everyone and saw most of them had weird pictures on their flanks. 'Strange' I walked around a bit and kept walking till I saw a school house of some sort. But that's not what made me notice it. It was the little ponies that were outside playing caught my attention. I walked over to the place the ponies were playing and,making sure I wasn't caught, I blended into the crowd as best as possible. They were play the most normal of games from HopScotch to Catch. I kept walking till I bumped into another pony, falling over from the impact. The pony I bumped into turned around: Judging by the pony's eyelashes it was a girl. Her mane was purple with a white streak. The mane was long and so was her tail which carried the same features her mane had. Her coat was a bright pink. A tiara was on her flank. "Who are you?" She said with a mean tone. I recoiled as best I could and stood silent. "Answer me! Who are you?!" Her tone was more serious now and the best I could put out was. "Dark…" She gave a sneer smile when she noticed my flank was bare. "Hey Silver Spoon! We have ourselves another blank flank!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a grey pony appeared. Her mane was also grey with a white streak. Her tail, the same except her mane ended in a braid. A silver spoon with a pink heart at the handle adored her flank. She also wore glasses that seemed to big for her. When she saw me she sneered as well. "Nice catch, Diamond Tiara." She turned her attention back to me. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here. " She poked me with her hoove with a bully-like manner. I did not respond. She looked at me confused and excited at the same time. "I said you don't belong here! Now GET LOST!" I didn't move but I could feel tears coming so I tried my best to hold them back. A group of ponies who had noticed me,Diamond Tiara,and Silver Spoon had crowded around us. Diamond stepped up. "She said get lost, Blank Flank1 You don't belong here!" I looked around and saw some ponies had marks and others didn't on their flanks. "But," I said in a quiet tone."Other ponies here don't those whatchamacallit marks ether. Why do I have to leave?" Diamond snickered. "You mean cutie marks? Well you should leave because we say so!" I recoiled a bit more. Her tone was getting louder and I could feel the tears coming. "I said GET LOST!" at that moment I ran with tears flowing down my face. I felt like nobody cared around here for that moment but if I had been paying attention to the background of the scene for just a few moments,I would of noticed the a white unicorn with a purple and pink curly mane and tail with no cutie mark in the back staring at the Diamond and Silver spoon, with anger.

**Yea! The first chapter of this amazing fanfiction! I hope I get good reveiws.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Chaos

Chapter 2

? (POV)

Man my head hurt. I felt I got wacked by a mallet. I couldn't remember anything except my name, Super,and another name that popped up in my head, Shadic. 'I might as well get up. Right before I opened my eyes I heard voices. They were yelling but I couldn't tell what they were saying for they were too far away. I stood up and the first thing I saw was a small indigo pony on the ground next to me. His mane was spilt several ways and some of the spikes of his mane had red stripes on them while others didn't : his tail was the same except it was short and rounded upwards. He didn't have anything special on or about him. I shook him awake. He got up and looked at me with puzzlement. He then smiled and said, "Hey Super!" Guessing from his ability to know me, he was the "Shadic" I was looking for. I also smiled and was about to say "hi" when a bunch of large ponies appeared with horns. They seemed to be guards. The one that stood out the most was a large unicorn with golden armor. He was a bright white and his eyes were blue. His mane was a dark blue with a light blue stripe on it. He looked at us for a moment and laughed. "These colts got past our security? How did they get in?" All of the guards simply shook their heads. "Well, somepony should of seen them!" He then turned his attention back to us. "Hey, are you guys lost?" he said in a voice like he was talking to a baby or dog. I scowled at him. He then back up from me when a nervous look on his face. I looked at all of the guards with the scowl still on my face and they seemed to become uneasy. I looked at Shadic and he looked at me. We both shrugged. The next thing I knew, a really tall bright white pony with wings and a horn and a waving rainbow tail and mane with a sun on her flank walked in. Both my and Shadic's jaws dropped to the floor.

Celestia's (POV)

I saw the two colts in front jaws drop and I chuckled. But the thing that surprised me was that these two got past our security and made it in here. I walked up to them and they pulled back up their jaws. "Hello there." They didn't say anything at first. "What are your names?" The indigo one stepped up first. "My name's Shadic and this is Super. We pleased to make your acquaintance Ms uhh…"

"Princess Celestia "

"Right! Princess Celestia."

"Now may I ask your whereabouts?"

The yellow one called Super stepped up. "Woah. Woah wait. You're asking us where we came from when we barely even know you? How can we trust you?" I was shocked. Super had talked to her like a full grown stallion yet he was the size of a filly,with no cutie mark what so ever. "I swear that I,Princess Celestia, will never betray you in any wrong doing unless for a good cause." The yellow one seemed to not believe me at first but bowed in acceptance. The indigo one did the same with a nervous fatigue. "Now I will ask you again, what are your whereabouts?"

"Actally,we don't know how we got here." The indigo one said.

"Well, you must of somehow gotten here. Do you have a family by any chance?"

They both seemed to think about it for a second before replying:" Not that we remember. Actally now that I think about it. I can't remember anything at all!" The yellow one said in exclamation.

Shadic's (POV)

"Yeah! The only thing we remember is our names and nothing more." I really didn't remember anything. I don't even know if I have a family or even Shadic is my real name. I felt so lost yet I had Super. The only person I know and I think…trust?

"Now," Celestia said. "you will come with me to my throne room so you may meet my sister,Luna, and me and her will decide what to do with you." Super and I seemed confused but followed her anyway. "Well, we're off on an adventure into god knows what." I smiled. "Yeah,what are the odds of meeting a princess,appearing in her castle, and her being extremely nice to us?" Super didn't look at me when he relyed with," The chances Shadic are very slim. I don't trust her. Well, at least not yet." I didn't say anything after wards,following the bright white, tall princess.

**Me:** **Yay for chapter two! *claps***

**Dark:It took sometime to make for...**

**Super: she made it up as she went along.**

**Shadic: SHe also wishes to have great reveiws on this Fanfic and also hopes for the fanfic will become a success.**

**Me: I would also point out I didn't at Super's features for he looks exactally like Dark except he's yellow. Plus, all of their eyes' color is red with a green tint.**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. writer's block

Sorry for the wait. I've had writer's block.

For those who have read this and waited THere are two stories I've wanted to include but I can't seem to put them together.

The first one is

Dark meets the Cutie mark crusaders

the second one:

Dark meets Pinkie Pie.

I can try and put these together as best I can but I can't choose which one should go first.

I need I another couple of days so please try to be patient.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dimensional Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**Dark's POV**

I ran. And I kept running till I came to an alley. I ran into a wall as I did so. I sat there in the alleyway and cried. '_No one cared_.' I thought to myself that is until I heard my name being called. I looked over to see three pony-like shadows coming toward the alleyway I was in. I backed up into a corner, hoping my coal black fur would camouflage myself into the dark alleyway. As they came to the alley, I realized they were fillies! One was a Pegasus that was orange with purple hair, another was a unicorn that was white with grayish white and purple hair, and the last one was yellow with red hair and a giant pink bow. I think I might of made a sound by accident, because they started heading towards me. They soon stopped when they were at least 6 feet away from me. The unicorn then asked, " Are you Dark?" I didn't say anything at first for the first ponies met were a bunch of bullies. The Pegasus then said to the white unicorn," I think he's too scared to talk, Sweetie Belle." "Yeah." Said the earth pony with a country accent. "He just got here I bet and he probably scared out of his wits." I soon realized that they were being a lot nicer to me than Diamond and Silver. I kind of stepped out of the corner toward the three fillies. They noticed me immediately. "Are you ok, little guy?" said the earth pony. The best thing I could do was a soft nod in response.

"Would you come out into the light so we can see better? Your almost invisible."

I moved into the light so they could see me. When I did I sat down and looked at them with my ears folded back. "Hey!" said the Pegasus to Sweetie Belle. "He looks just how you described him! Coal-black fur with redish green eyes. He looks kind of evil." I didn't take as an insult for I probably did look a little evil.

Sweetie Belle then stepped up. "Nice to meet you Dark. My name's Sweetie Belle and these are my friends: Applebloom," she said pointing to the earth pony. "and this is Scootaloo." Pointing to the Pegasus.

"Hey ,just to be friendly, would you like to join the Cutie Mark crusaders?"

I cocked my head to the left.

"That's a club we made for other fillies can try and get their cutiemarks! Just so you don't remember what cutiemarks are, they are certain pictures that appear on a pony's flank when that find something special about themselves. It's a real treat trying to yours."

I thought about this for a minute. '_The cutiemark crusaders? Sounds catchy and really fun!_' I then nodded.

Scootaloo then jumped in the air with joy. "Whoo oh! We have another member of the cutiemark crusaders! Hey we have a club meeting tomorrow. Wanna come?" I nodded immediately. I then put a little smile the best I could do with at the moment.

"Okay! Why do you come over to my house this evening? I'm sure my sister, Applejack, will like you." Said Applebloom, joyfully.

"Sure!" I said softly but happily.

"Okay. See in an hour!" They then ran off happily.

I came out of the alley and looked around. I felt a little lonely but I was sure that most of the ponies here were friendly but maybe not as friendly as the fillies I met. I looked around a bit, trotting as I went along. I didn't smile that is til I bumped into a grown pony. She was pink with blue eyes and her fluffy mane and tail were a darker pink. Plus she had three party balloons on her flank.

"Sorry about that," She said playfully. Her voice had some sort of giggle to it that seemed to make me a bit happier. She looked me for a second before she had the biggest smile I had ever seen on another's face.

She gasped loudly. "I new pony's in town!" She jumped up and down happily around me, making me a bit dizzy. "Aww man! I'm gonna throw the biggest party you have ever seen! There's gonna be streamers, piñatas, balloons, cupcakes-"

"What's a cupcake?" I asked her interrupting her thoughts. She looked at me as though I had just put on the stupidest hat.

"You've NEVER had a cupcake!?"

I shook my head.

"Then come on over to Sugar cube corner with me and you'll taste the best cupcakes in all of Equestria!" She picked me up and put me on her back and then we bounced away.

When we got to SugarCube corner, my head spun as we stopped. I hopped off her back and walked over toward the entrance, dizzily. I pushed open the door with the pink pony hopping past me, with glee. The first thing I noticed was that the room we had just entered was a kitchen. There was also a cash register on the counter facing the doorway. '_Maybe this is store_.' I thought as we went behind the counter. She suddenly put on a chef's hat, that seemly came out of nowhere. "My name's Pinkie pie!" she said as she got the ingredients ready. "What's yours?"

"Dark." I said as I watched her pull out a pan, balancing it on her nose before she threw it up and it landed perfectly on the counter.

"Oooh. Dark. Sounds scary and I think it fits you." She said playfully making a ghost impression with her front hooves. "You do look kind of scary." She said as she giggled and suddenly pulled a pan of cupcakes out of the oven and put icing and sprinkles on them.

"Whoa." I said. "How did you make that so quickly!?"

"Practice!" she said she handed me cupcake. "Go ahead! Try the most delicious cupcakes in all of Equestria made by Equestria's best baker!"

I laughed at her comment before biting into the cupcake. It was sweet and amazing, so I finished the whole thing.

"How was it?" she asked me.

I was going to reply when something started to make my front legs shake. Then my beck legs. Then my entire body. Plus I had a huge smile on my face. I had just had sugar rush. Something that I had never had before. I suddenly then bounced off the floor and bounced off the walls at miraculous speeds.

**Pinkie's POV**

"I take that a yes!" I said giggling. 'I bet he keeps moving at this speed he might break through the walls and beat Dashie in a race!' I thought as I watched the black blur hit the walls, ceiling, and floor, ducking when ever he went near me. I laughed. It was cute and funny and the same time! 'Funute. Cutun. Funniute, Cu-' My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Plus her cutiemark was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it.

"Dashie! You're here! Come meet my new friend!"

She looked around. "What friend? I don't see anypon-" she was cut off as Dark flew past her face before bouncing off the wall and going somewhere else.

"What. Was. That." She said questionably.

"That was my new friend Dark! I gave him a cupcake cause he hadn't heard of one before and he started going all crazy! Bouncing the walls, floor, and ceiling! He I bet he's faster than you, RD!"

Rainbow Dash looked me with a "seriously" look on her face.

"Nopony's faster than the fast pony in all of Equestria!" She said proudly. She suddenly saw Dark as he bounced off the walls before finally hitting the floor and spinning like mad. He suddenly stopped and fell backwards. RD looked at Dark. He had fallen asleep.

"I guess he used up all of his energy." RD said as she poked him with her hoof. Suddenly a lavender unicorn came in with a purple mane and tail that had a pink and light purple on it.

**Narrator's POV**

"Pinkie, what happened?" She said franticly.

"Nothing happened and why are you here?" RD questioned.

" Well, I was going out to go help Fluttershy with her animals when a heard a racket coming from Sugar cube corner." She then noticed Dark on the floor."Who's this cute fella?"

"Oh! That's Dark! He was the one making the racket!"

"How did he make such a racket?" Twilight said as look up at Pinkie.

Pinkie was about to start her explanation all over again when RD cut in.

"She apparently gave him cupcake he started going bonkers when I came in and he suddenly fell asleep."

Dark then suddenly got up and yawned. "What happened?"

"You went on a sugar rush." Twilight said.

"What's a 'sugar rush'?" He asked.

"Well, its where you eat too much sugar and suddenly you don't know what your doing." Twilight said sounding smart and nice at the same time.

"Cool." He said. Suddenly something seemed to snap in his brain. "Aww man! I forgot I was going to Applebloom's in an hour!" he shouted. Twilight looked at him.

"Doing you know how to get there by yourself?" he shook his head. "Well, I'll take you."

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh boy!" He said repeatedly while jumping up and down. "What's your name, miss?"

"My name's Twilight Sparkle but you just call me Twilight. Now shall we get moving?" He nodded excitedly. "Thanks Pinkie for the cupcake! It was really good!"

"Your welcome!"

Dark and Twilight then went outside to Applejack's place.

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. I had school to take care of. ANy who, This has to be the most worked on. I hope you like it.**

**Dark,Super, and Shadic: See you next Chapter!**


End file.
